The Mother of all Amazons
by M.T. Powell
Summary: The unknown beginning of how Ares became father to Hippolyte.


The Mother of all Amazons

We were lovers he and I. Over thirty-two thousand years ago. He was a mere godling…a mere hundred and forty-three years old. I am a Naiad in the service of the gods. I am Harmonia. Mother of Hippolyte, grandmother of Princess Diana, also known as Wonder Woman and Donna Troy, also known as Troia.

I have passed on many centuries ago, now joined with the spirit of Gaea, but I have watched the passing of time with great interest. Especially regarding my daughter and Ares, father of my wondrous child.

It started on the day of Ares birth. That day was a glorious day. It was the King and Queen's first child to be born…a prince of Olympus. All the nymphs and spirits of nature were anxious to see the new prince of the Gods.

Hera was a gentle and loving mother back then before Zeus' philandering became repetitive. Hera was sitting on the throne with Ares in her arms and Zeus standing beside her proudly. All of us arrived in the throne room with presents in hand bowing before our king and queen. Each of us was granted audience to see the prince. What a beautiful child he was.

I was granted the privilege of being Hera's chief handmaiden and Ares caretaker. You see Gods do not start out as personifications of feelings or things as mortals think. Ares for example, was quite a loving godling. He adored his mother especially. As he grew, he became more and more handsome daily. His most striking beauty was his eyes of cold grey and hair as dark as night. Ares was taught music, dancing and finally he was taught the warrior skills from none other than his father Zeus. Zeus was a strict teacher. He was hard on Ares, but Ares seemed to thrive on the hardship. He enjoyed the pain he went through. But at the end of his daily training, he would take solace in my soothing lake I was goddess to. Each day he would arrive and I bathed him and each day our love for each other became stronger.

We were lovers for many years. One night we made love under a full moon near my lake. The night sky scented with flowers and Ares and I holding each other close. As I slept in Ares arms, mother Gaea sent me a dream…or more accurately, an omen. I dreamt of blood and charred bodies of men. I saw battles upon battles and I saw Ares leading an army of skeletal warriors. As Ares faced me in my dream, I saw Ares with flashing red eyes. As I awakened and I watched Ares lying there so beautiful, I knew his destiny was God of War…not God of Warriors. And I knew his godhood would be a dark and bloody path of pain and destruction and I knew I carried our child with in me and I had to save it from him.

I kept my pregnancy a secret. Transforming myself every time Ares searched for me. Eventually he stopped searching taking another lover elsewhere.

It was time for me to give birth and I knew I must abandon my child, but I had to make sure my child was safe and cared for. I knew a tribe of Cro-Magnon people were not far and I also knew there was one particular woman with in the tribe who yearned for a child. I compelled her to come near my lake and there, the child I gave birth to, awaited her at the edge of my lake. My child was now hers.

She was a wonderful mother. My child grew and became a mother herself. But she did not live long enough to see that child delivered and grow. The man whom she loved killed her.

But great Gaea comforted me and assured me that my child and grandchild will live again. She placed them within her womb to live once more some day.

When that day arrived I was overjoyed. I saw my child rise again along with many sisters. She was a queen…strong, brave with a spirit of a goddess. My spirit sang as she led them to glory.

And when the day of my grandchild arrived, I again, sang my song of joy. And twelve years later, a wonderful secret of a new princess brought joy to me.

There are many adventures to come and I will watch with joy and also with pain. But they are never alone as long as my spirit is within them.

Ares is now aware that Hippolyte is our daughter. I know deep in his heart he still loves me. He has even named his most favored daughter by the Goddess Aphrodite after me. But his godly duty sanctions him to lead a dark and bloody path.

I am Harmonia, mother to an Amazon Queen, grandmother to two glorious princesses' and first love to the God of War.


End file.
